wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Erinas Felstrike
Erinas Felstrike was born and raised in Quel'thalas, home of the Highborne under the care of her mother and father, thought in the arts of arcane by the mother and the way of the Farstrider by her farther. She was a lone child, thus were usually relied on her friends or parrents. When Quel'thalas feel under the might of the scourge, her father fled as the coward he truely was whilst her mother payed the ultimate price, to save her only child. Erinas was old enough at this point to care for herself, allthrough her mother's teaching of the arcane almost became the end of Erinas, when her addiction to arcane magic came to show. Luckily, she managed to save her life and herself from becoming wretched by feeding her addiction on Fel Magic. Erinas had for combined her magic with her bow and arrow, soon enough she came to know how to manipulate fel energies at her will. Note: Erinas later on changed her surname to Felstrike due to her fathers cowardly acts, even after the restoration of the Sunwell. ''Erinas yet carries a fel addiction due to her manipulations of it. She remained in Silvermoon until not long ago, she was allowed into the Horde expedition to Northrend, where she would serve and as a archer and scout. Personality & Appearance. Erinas can be reasonable, respectful, polite and nice, but rarely choses to be. As it lies within her blood elven nature to tease and annoy in every possible way, as she find it quite amusing and usually makes her feel like she's more and better then anyone else. She loves the colors gold, orange and blood-red and hates everything blue / light-blue. (Blood Elf - High Elf conflict). She prefers having people do things for her, ''due to being fairly lazy and whiny about getting her hands dirty, but usually has do things she cares about herself as people, in her opinion rarely does things the way she'd like them to be done. She's a racist like the majority of her race, hateing jus about everything but her own kind. -Through she "attempts" to not make any major outbursts. She's rather obsessed with her look and can spend hours upon hours on adjusting her look. She's fairly young and attractive, with a gentle pretty face, she's slender and nimble and has the curves the right places places. Her skin is tanned and her hair is dark blond, in short, she has the "whole package" as her male counterpart would say. Through this aswell usually gets her reffered as the stereotype dumb-blond-whore. ''As much admiration her appearance brings her, just as much hatred does it generate against her. She usually gets her the attention from the wrong type of people, althrough Erinas doesn't really mind as she finds some enjoyment in ignoring them or telling them off- althroug she doesn't show. Never the less, she has no intentions on letting anyone get too close to her and will only give hints leading no-where to manipulate the males around her. She carries two red rimmed blades in blood-red leather sheats at her waist while having her bow around her shoulder and onto her back. As well did she have a small red tinted dagger whic currently is within Sergei's possion. Her hair is usually cowered by her cowl and the majority of her body in demon leather. Day 1 ''11th October 2010 Not long after being set into service in Grizzly Hills, Erinas was set into a scouting mission. Her orders being to report anything un-useual. She moved by the borderline of the Alliance territory before stumbling upon Sergei, a member of the Fifth Brigade. Erinas became overrated her combat skills and decided to engaging with the Full-plated lone rider. She walked out from her hiding, ordering the rider to keep moving, hoping he would decide to her attack her. After a few echanges of insults Sergei charged forward where to Erinas lunched a arrow towards the Horse's unarmored throat, the arrow missing to hit by less then a inch, Sergei's horse was startled as it was hit with the blunt part of the arrow and Sergei quickly dismounted. Soon enough they would engage in close combat where Sergei in his full plate would soon prove to be far too much for Erinas to handle. -Defeated by a body slam from Sergei, Erinas wound soon enough pass out due to her wounds. Later, Erinas would be wake up, only to be greeted by a masked woman, claiming she was to interrogate Erinas. -Erinas refused to speak and was soon enough beaten unconscious. To her luck, the Dragonsworn "Noillaz" came to her aid, healing her wounds and in truth, saving her life.The female human interrogate would soon enough grow tired of Erinas's refusal to speak and took her outside to assumingly, put an end to her. -Soon enough she'd be interrupted by two of her male counterparts which would rebel against her mistreatment of the Blood Elven girl, seemingly blind to her crimes. Erinas managed to cut her ties on one of the unaware soldiers broadsword before being allowed to go freely by the other male. -The interrogator would soon enough return to claim to have permission to execute the Blood Elf where to Erinas took no chances and set off in a sprint, escaping the grasp of the alliance and her impending demise. She'd soon enough be back to the Coquest Hold, where she was to report. Due to her disobeying of order, she was punished with 5 whippings across her back -Reduced down from 15 due to being "a fragile little elfie." Day 2 12th October 2010 At her secound day within the Conquest Hold, Erinas was in the early morning ordered to scout around the Alliance encampment with the words being -"If you mess up again, don't bother returning." She soon enough arrived at the Alliance encampment after having crossed the river parting the two teritories. At the encampment she found about nothing but a few sleepy guards patrolling and some elk remains laying about. She made her away up from a hill and onto the back of the building a guard just passing by moments before. At the camp she found the forsaken "Racar" walking around untroubled by the guards, the stench of fel laying heavy in the air around him. She returned to Conquest hold for a time, eating and resting for a while before setting out to scout once again. To her suprise she would soon enough discover Hades the scourge lord at the Alliance encampment, having risen quite a few skeletal soldiers which keept three humans as their prisoners. Jinalina, Arina, Doug. Two humans and a draenei. Erinas watched with widned eyes as the scourge lord put up a deal with them, for his own amusement. One of them had to sacrefice themself so that the other could live to flee. After little discussion.. Doug moved up to the scourge lord, in secrecy having hidden a mana battery within his robes and when his friends was far enough away he'd sacrefice himself in a massive arcane explosion, destroying the undead and wounding the scourge lord and his protodrake, yet he payed.. the ultimate price. -Erinas's respect in the humans increased slightly, witnessing this act of heroism. Later on she would become aware of a plague spreading within the alliance camp as she stalked a few alliance which seemingly moved to a new location. On her way back she stumbled upon a draenei which she, with little trouble, captured and dragged to "Garel" the orcish blademaster which she had meet earlier. The draenei was soon enough, dead within the horde stronghold's arena. -slain by Garel blade due to her cocky words with no actions behind them. As she watched the ongoing scene in the Arena.. she bumped into the ranger general Vandian, the wielder of Thori'dal, the legendary bow from the sunwell. -this.. made Erinas feel quite powerless.'' -Furthermore did she kill a crazed rogue-forsaken warlock which had been a plague to Conquest hold for days which head she brought to Garel aswell. '' Later, Erinas decided to approach Blood Elven ranger-captain, mostly to socialize with someone of of her own kin. Yet soon enough they would be brought into a cat-fight throwing insults and such at each other, yet soon enough the Dark Ranger Ariara appeared, seemingly having had a past with the blood elven ranger. Disturbed and disgusted by Ariara's monstrous appearance she was rather fast to throw insults towards her as well, amused by the Dark Rangers lack of self control, Erinas would continue to tease. But soon enough they would be interrupted by Delihnnia and her of Argent Clerics which came to check them for plague due to the outbreak in the Alliance camp. Erinas quickly rejected the Argents offer of being checked due to her personal hatred towards the crusade. Yet Erinas refused to be touched by the Argents without a bloody fight- which she was soon enough given as Ranger-General Vandian ordered two grunts to "disable" Erinas and as such, Erinas was quickly knocked to the ground and declared "clean" by Delihnnia and her Argent lackeys. Erinas quickly recovered, only to pickup the cat-fight once again with the Dark Ranger and the Ranger Captain.. Yet after little mud throwing, Ariara challanged Erinas to a duel, afraid of losing face, Erinas accepted unaware that this would cost her life. After a "epic" battle with the Dark Ranger, Erinas would be nailed to the floor with each of the Dark Ranger's blades over her throat. Refusing to admit defeat Erinas attempted to shove the Dark Ranger off her, resulting in the Dark Ranger cutting her internal jugular vein. Erinas cried out for mercy and for help as she would soon enough choke on her own blood. Yet when all home seemed lost.. The elder shaman "Draga Wolfbrother" approached Erinas and sensed there was yet hope for the fallen Elf. With little help from a younger shaman, Draga called upon the spirits to aid him once more and to resurrect the fallen blood elf. -The winds picked up in the cleared arena floor when the shaman generated a faint green light within his palm which he let flow into Erinas. -Soon enough Erinas awoke in a daze from her everlasting slumber. ''-Yet as the shaman succeeded in resurrecting Erinas,.'' Category:Characters